1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new organizing device for organizing travel papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizing devices is ubiquitous in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,052 describes a travel planner having a plurality of sheets therein for tracking information such as dates and expenses. Another type of organizing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,728 that includes a plurality of panels for holding a plurality of documents. Another such device having multiple storage panels is U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,390.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more simplistic in nature for only holding required travel documents and holds an itinerary in such a manner that it may be read without opening the device.